Obsessed With Ponyboy Curtis
by PolkaDottedSwitchblade
Summary: Ariana Hanna Monroe is the new girl at Campbell High. She develops a crush on Ponyboy Curtis and it later becomes dangerous. Ariana becomes mentally crazy with sexual thoughts and encounters of Ponyboy, and willed to kill anyone close to Ponyboy. Will Claire save her boyfriend before she gets murdered herself?
1. Obsession Begins

New Girl

_Claire's (Sapphire) POV_

Oh no. Today's the day. We get a new girl at Campbell High. Super. An another girl to keep up drama, lies, and sexual relations between guys. There's a million chances the girl will be a Soc. Psh. I hate Socs. Especially, after the accident between Laney and Soc girls in the parking lot of the school. Her name's Ariana Hanna Monroe. Everyone thinks this girl will be blond with blue eyes. I have no idea what this girl looks like, but I'm pretty sure she won't have blond hair nor blue eyes. The intercom comes on, and the principal, Mrs May, calls me to the office.

"Claire. You know what to. Go get our new student." Mrs. Madison says to me with enthusiasm. I paste a fake smile on my face and I head to the office. I already have a headache about this girl. I really don't wanna be bothered or see this girl. I walk to the principal's office purposely slowly. As soon as I enter the office, I'm shocked to see what this girl looks like.

* * *

Ariana has red dyed hair, piercings, dimples, perfect figure, and she doesn't look like a Soc. She looks more like a Greaser.

"Claire, this is Ariana. Ariana, this is Claire." The principal, Mrs. Goulding, introduced us.

"Ariana, Claire will be the nicest girl you'll ever meet. She gets straight A's, stays on High Honors, and has a boyfriend named Ponyboy Curtis." Mrs. Goulding boasts as I start to blush aggressively. She's went into detail about my personal life and my school life.

"In fact, Ariana, she'll be showing you around all day." My principal went on as she smiled at me and Ariana.

"Nice, Claire. I guess ya pretty known around here." Ariana said giving me a dimpled, friendly smile. I nodded smiling back. This girl is a living republica of me.

"Bye girls, you best be getting back to class." Mrs. Goulding inquires to us.

"Oh yeah, you'll be in my home room." I say

"Cool, I already made a friend." Ariana said wrapping her arm around my shoulder as we exit the school office.

* * *

**_Finished With Chapter 1; Don't Be Fooled By Ariana; Next Update Will Be Soon ;)_**


	2. Obsession Starts To Take Over

Obsession Takes Over

_Claire's POV_

Ariana's really cool. She loves Creative Writing like me, and Ariana loves drive-ins. Ariana's an angel. As we walk into the lunchroom, we grab our trays and start down the aisle to take our food.

"So, Ariana, are you a Greaser or Soc?" I asked hesitantly. I never asked girls what position in society they were in. Ariana looked at me and smirked.

"Whatda think?" Ariana said comically with her eyebrow raised, "Calm down. I'm Grease. Don't worry, Claire. I'm not a Dallas Winston."

I laugh. Dallas Winston. The toughest of all Greasers. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten shot yet. Well, he was shot in chest once and still lived.

"I dig. You datin' Ariana?" I asked her once more. Ariana hesitated.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm not datin'. I think it's a lotta work." Ariana admitted. I felt kinda bad. She's nice. Any guy deserves her love.

"Well, I'm datin' Ponyboy Curtis. He's sweet and a good boyfriend." I say as we walk to our lunch table.

"Ooo, tell me more about Pony." Ariana said sarcastically interested. I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Since you wanna know more. Ponyboy Curtis is unexplainable at the moment." I say.

"I heard my name." a voice said behind me.

"Hey, Ponyboy." I blush as he kisses my cheek, "This is Ariana. She's shadowing at our school today."

"Wow, we have new girl." He says surprised.

"Don't worry I'll tell you about it later." I say.

"You better." Ponyboy playfully warns, "Anyways, you know the SockHop's comin' up?"

"Yeah. Would are you gonna take?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I was thinkin' 'bout takin' my girlfriend.." He started as he pulled my waist closer to his.

"I'll go Ponyboy." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, I wouldn't wanna drag you outta the house. Goodbye, Sapphire." Ponyboy quickly says as he kisses my lips. As soon as he leaves, Ariana wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"What! He's my boyfriend." I laugh.

"I think he's a catch, Sapphire." Ariana teases.

"Stop it." I say giving her my dimpled smile.

"Whatever, Sapphire. He's cute though." Ariana admitted.

"He's mine, Ariana Monroe. Go get yer own." I say jokingly.

"Whatever. Once more." Ariana says as she starts to eat her pizza. I roll my eyes and start eating my own lunch.

* * *

**_~The Day of the SockHop~_**

_Claire's POV_

"Aww, my little sister growin' up. Seems like yesterday you were crawlin'." Katy, my second oldest sister, sniffs in spite of seeing me in my yellow sundress.

"Yep, ain't no baby anymore." Mariah teases, "Watch out, Jordan. She'll be attractin' all the boys."

"No, if I can help it." Jodie, my oldest sister, says to Mariah as she fixes my dress, "Plus, she has Ponyboy to worry 'bout."

"Yer right on that one, Jordan." Laney, my best friend, agreed.

"Again, Laney why ain't you goin'?" Jamie asks. I was wondering the same thing. Why wasn't Laney going?

"Johnny's sick, and I hate to go with out him." Laney admitted sadly. She and Johnny wanted to go so badly, but poor Johnnycakes got the flu.

"Screw him. Go to the dance." Jamie said folding her arm across her chest. Laney gasped at Jamie's perspective of her decision.

"You mean tonight aren't ya Jamie?" Mariah said sitting on my bed and put her arm around Laney's shoulder.

"I'm not mean. That's Kallista!" Jamie yelled out.

"Yer know what. Shut up before I make ya." Kallista said balling her fists up.

"Now, y'all better not be starting' up any fights up in here." I warn. This was my room. Ain't no way my friends are destroyin' it.

"Jamie, calm down. Are ya on your period?" Mariah asked Jamie whimsically. Jamie lunged at her but Katy sat on her lap before she could do it.

"Get off me Katy!" Jamie screeched.

"No, don't be mad at Miranda 'cause Steve didn't call ya back." Katy warned.

"Don't call me Miranda, Katy. I beg ya. My parents were _high_ the day they named me." Mariah said. She had hated her name every since she had been born.

"Wait a second, you're mad 'cause Steve Randle didn't call ya back. That's nuts." Kallista said. That did it. Jamie pushed Katy off her lap and lunged at Kallista. Kallista's a fighter. Jamie's fightin' the wrong Grease tonight.

Jordan sighed. I could tell a headache was coming along.

"I'm takin' ya downstairs. Come on and say goodbye Katy." Jordan called my older sister. We walked downstairs, and my sisters kissed my blushed cheeks.

"Bye Sapphire. Have fun. Don't be square." Katy warned me.

"Yeah, bye Sapphire." Jordan said. I could tell Jordan was sad. I was her little sister, but I was growin' up. I start off to Ponyboy's house. Excited as ever can be.


	3. Obsession Flares

Obsession Flares

_Claire's POV_

I knock on the Curtis' door, and Darry opens it.

"Hi, Darry." I cheerfully.

"Hey, Sapphire. Come in." Darry motions me into the house. I sit on the couch and wait for Ponyboy.

"Darry, Steve and Dallas are fightin'." I heard Sodapop say. Deja Vu. Jamie was just fighting Kallista.

"Comin'. Stay right here, Sapphire. Pony'll be down." Darry instructs. I listen. Darry just like Jodie. If I disobey, I'll never hear the end of it. Even it's not severe. Minutes pass. Eventually, Ponyboy's downstairs.

"You look ravishin' Sapphire." He says as he kisses me cheek. I blush as he pushes my hair behind my ear.

"Let's go." Ponyboy says as he drags me outta of the house. We're off to the SockHop.

* * *

_**At The SockHop**_

_Claire's POV_

Ponyboy and I are completely amazed. Our school gym is completely breathtaking. The Student Council ordered a jukebox for tonight, and they ordered food from the DQ. All the food looks delicious, and the decorations are cool. I'm surprised Mrs. Goulding allowed the Student Council to put in mutil-colored lights over the gym lights.

"Hey, Sapphire. Ponyboy!" I hear a familiar voice yell over the music. It's Ariana.

"Hey Ariana!" I say cheerily as she grabs my hands and spins me around in a perfect circle.

"Hey, Claire." Ariana says to me.

"So who took ya?" I ask searchin' 'round for the lucky guy.

"Kevin Bomber." she says uninterested

"Aww, he's cute." I said with a fake smile. I'm really good at faking smiles. Kevin Bomber. The jerkest guy in Campbell High's history.

"Claire, stop pretendin'. It's not workin' out." Ariana said to me with hands on hips. Darn. It's only been a week, and she already knows me.

"I'm so sorry, Ariana. Kevin is just.." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I shivered in disgust of the thought of Bomber.

"Well yer welcomed with dancin' with Ponyboy." I offer.

"Thanks. Yer so nice, Claire." Ariana says pullin' me into a hug. I really didn't wanna sad Ariana, but I still wanna have fun and dance with Ponyboy. Oh well. This is my night.

* * *

_**Back Claire's House**_

_Katy's POV_

"Jamie, stop it. That's enough." I say pullin' at my best friend's waist. She and Kallista had been fightin' ever since Claire left. That was 5:30, and now it's 6:30. It was funny at first 'cause Kallista was beatin' Jamie, but now Jamie beatin' Kallista's butt. Kallista has a gash on her face and is knocked out 'cause of the honor of Jamie hittin' her head on Claire's dresser.

"Girl, ya totally lost yer mind." Mariah said lookin' at the horrid fight between the girls.

"Stop it, Jamie. Kallista knocked out in a coma, and I can't stand no fights." Laney yelled.

"Where's Jordan?" Mariah yelled over Jamie screaming.

"She gotta headache and laid down. Jodie said if we disturbed her nap we're goin' to the Father early." I say as I struggled to pry Jamie off of the now bleeding Kallista.

"No. We is not dealin' with Jamie, Katy. Now better wake up Jordan." Mariah said finally. I gave up and when to get Jodie. I hope Jodie won't be mad. Why am I sayin' this? Jordan always mad 'bout somethin'.

* * *

_**Meanwhile At The SockHop**_

_Claire's POV_

I'm dancin' with Ponyboy now. It's my turn. Ariana had her turn the last song. Ponyboy kisses me on my lips, and I respond back with a vengeance. He pulls me closer and slides his warm tongue into my mouth. Then I start to a get the feeling we're being watched. Whatever. It's my turn and my boyfriend.

_Ariana's POV _**(A/N: I know finally Ariana's POV)**

They look disgusting' together. I hate Claire Henderson. She can't see it. She's too naive and stupid. Ponyboy's gonna be mine by the end of the SockHop. This song's almost over. Time to go in for the kill.

_Claire's POV_

I smile against Ponyboy's lips as he tickles my side. The song's starts to end. We break away slowly.

"Aww, next song. That's forever." Ponyboy whines.

"Hold your horses, Ponyboy. This song with Ariana will over before you know it." I say as kiss his cheek and go to get Ariana.

"Ariana, yer turn." I say sittin' down on the bench next to her.

"Claire, yer such a doll." Ariana compliments me and touches my arm. I feel my skin goin' in and touchin' my wristbone.

"Welcome. Ariana, my arm." I say, and she instantly lets go.

"Thanks." I says sneakily as she walks over Ponyboy. What was that? I brush it off and examine my arm. It's strawberry red. Does Ariana hate me? Or was that a playful squeeze. Then Marilyn Valance, Cherry Valance's younger sister, walks over and sits on the bench with me.

"Hey, Sapphire." Marilyn says cheerfully. Marilyn Valance. Dirty blond hair, 17 (my age), Soc (of course), cheerleader, and the nicest Soc.

"Hi, Marilyn." I say.

"Why is Ariana dancin' with yer boyfriend?" Marilyn asked. I bet she was feelin' gossipy. She didn't come with anybody.

"Well, she came with Bomber." I say.

"Ooo, he's pretty bad." Marilyn shivers. I nod.

"Anyway, be careful Henderson. Monroe could steal him in a heartbeat." Marilyn warned me as she started to walk away. I nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up." I yelled at her. As she walks away from me, Marilyn throws up a 'thumbs up' behind her back. I grin. I like Marilyn. She was the Soc version of me.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Back At Claire's House**_

_Katy's POV_

I worked up the guts to go inside of Jordan's room. As I enter, I find my older sister sleepin'. Jodie sounds like a bear. I walk over to her bed and take a deep breath.

"Hey Katy." Jordan says before I even speaks.

"How ya-" I began.

"Remember when you and Sapphire were 7 and 8 and you used ta bug me in my sleep?"

"Yeah."

"That's how." Jordan says swingin' her legs over the bed side. I lead her to Claire's room where the knocked out Kallista and aggressive Jamie fought. Jordan watched Jamie bang Kallista's head onto the ground. She sighed at the screams that came from Jamie. Jordan said nothing, and she walked over to Jamie and pressed her pressure point hard. That was the end of Jamie aggressiveness.

"Wow." I say, "That was it."

Jordan nodded and disappeared back into her room.

"We could've thought of that." Mariah and Laney say at the same time. We all could've thought of that. I brush it off and fetch the first aid kit for the bloody Kallista.

* * *

_**At The SockHop**_

_Claire's POV_

I can't believe him! Ariana kissed my Ponyboy. I remember exactly how it happened too.

_**FLASHBACK (NO POVS)**_

_The song was upbeat and fast. So Ariana decided to kick it up a notch with her dancing with Ponyboy. He turned her in a circle which made her and her dress bounce. They swirled around like a happy couple. In reality, Ponyboy was a little sicken. He wanted to dance with Sapphire. It was the 3__rd__ song he had danced to with Ariana. He knew Claire was getting jealous, but hiding it. Before the song was over, Ariana laid her lips on Ponyboy's. Ponyboy resisted. He was shocked at Ariana's actions. Then he ran out of the gym to find his dejected girlfriend._

_Claire's POV_

That creep said he loved me. Now I find him kissin' someone other than me. I hear footsteps runnin' behind me. I know it's Ponyboy. He's a trackstar. Ponyboy was my trackstar before that kiss.

"Sapphire, please hear me out. That kiss didn't mean anything." Ponyboy claimed. I stop and turn away from him with my mascara tears running down my cheeks. He grabs my wrists, but I yank them out of his hands. He sighs, and Ponyboy grabs my waist and places his chin on my shoulder. I We start to sway slowly in the afternoon breezes.

"Sapphire, please look at me." Ponyboy instructs to me. I give in and turn to my boyfriend. I'm still filled with anger and disgust with him.

"Look Claire I'll never cheat on you. I'm not that type of guy. You should know me by now. It's been 3 years in high school, and we're still together and no one's goin' to change that." Ponyboy says wipin' my mascara tears away. I start to feel guilt, and I have the feeling he didn't kiss Ariana.

"Claire, say something." He shakes me gently. Right now, I feel the laughter comin' along. I give him a dimpled smile, and I passionately kiss him. I break the kiss and look at him in his gray-green eyes.

"Ponyboy Curtis, I believe you. Just promise me one thing." I say seductively.

"What?" he says back in the same tone as he pulls my hips closer to his.

"Promise you never kiss any girl again." I say giving him a another passionate kiss. He slides his tongue into my mouth.

"I dig." He says finally.


	4. The NIght Run

Night Run

_Claire's POV_

It's 9:30 pm, and I'm still walking home from the SockHop. I should've let Ponyboy walk me home tonight, but I'm glad Ponyboy and I worked things out. Now I'm here. Walking back to my house. Jordan is gonna skin me alive once I get home. It's seems so eerie out here, but it seems lively in the daytime. I see head lights in the distance. Oh God, Soc girls. That's all I need right now. What did I ever do? The car is a Mustang in a wine red. It was enchanting and completely breathtaking. I'm shocked to see Ariana at the wheel.

"Hey Ariana. What are you doin' out this late?" I question.

"Shut yer trap, Henderson." Ariana snapped at me. I'm way confused.

"What did ya say?" I ask getting angry. I started to ball up my fists. Why was she doing this? She seemed nice before.

"Aww, you were to naive to see that I was stealin' Ponyboy." Ariana said steppin' out of the car with her hands on hips. I knew it. Some Greaser Girls you can't trust. Not one bit.

"I knew it!" I yelled at her. Marilyn Valance was right. Way right.

"Oh, then why didn't you come and stop it." Ariana said smartly.

"'Cause 'Cause-" I was speechless. I couldn't find the words.

"'Cause your insecure and stupid." Ariana finished.

"No, 'cause it was so sudden. You tramp." I insult.

"Well, I'm glad you think that of me Claire. 'Cause Ponyboy's mine." Ariana claimed. Then she pulled something out of her jean jacket pocket. It was a pistol. Just like Dallas Winton's. Fulled loaded though.

"Sorry, Claire. You can't have him though." Ariana said pointin' the gun to my head. Think fast Henderson. I swiftly swung my left leg, and it resulted her to trip and fall hard onto the ground. As soon as she fell, I ran away from her, but I didn't get too far because Ariana enabled herself to prop herself up by her right arm and shot me in the leg. I began to limp home. One more bullet through me I'm a goner. I turn to Ariana to see if she might shoot some more at me but she was down for good this time. Jordan is gonna be pissed off.

_**Meanwhile At Claire's House**_

_Katy's POV_

I wrapped Kallista's wound on her head already. She's outta of her coma, and Kallista's feeling much better. Jamie finally calmed down 'cause Randle called her. Now the real question is: Where's my little sister?. Jodie woke up 3 hours ago, and she's worried about Claire. I'm starting to worry too. What happened to her? It's 12:30 pm. She should've been home by now. I hear the doorbell ring.

"That could be the kid." Kallista said as she put ice on her cuts.

"Hopefully it is. It's 12:30." Jodie said angrily. Oh brother. It's gonna be one of those nights. I open the door. I see Claire, but I'm shocked to see her with a bloody leg.

"Claire! What happened to ya!" I scream. All of the girls are shocked as me.

"What happened at that dance, kid!" Mariah exclaims. Claire does nothing but faint into my arms. Laney starts to go pale like Claire, but Claire is as white as a ghost.

"Jodie! We've gotta get her to the hospital! Stat!" I call out the shots for the first time in my teenage life. Jodie nods and calls the hospital.

"Claire, please don't die. We can't live with out ya!" Laney exclaims.

"Well..." Jamie starts.

"Jamie, shut yer trap!" Kallista snaps, "She could die 'fore all we know. How would ya feel about that!"

Everyone stops. Time stops. After Kallista said that. Jamie became quiet. The ambulance lights started coming closer to our house. I look at Claire's bloody gash on her leg. Poor Claire. God, please don't take her away from us.

_**At The Hospital**_

_Katy's POV_

I can't stand waitin'. Where's my sister? I sigh in thought of my sister's fortune. Why couldn't this happen to Soc. Sodapop, my boyfriend, puts his arm around my shoulder. I'm worried about Claire. The gash was deep as was the bullet.

"Katy don't worry. Claire will be fine." Sodapop whispers into my ear. His words nip in my ear slowly. I wanna believe Claire'll be fine, but I can't. That gash looked terrible, and Claire was so pale. Laney was white as a ghost. If Johnny was here, he could calm her down. Laney wouldn't be able to survive nor live without her best friend by her side. Laney tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't helping none. Sooner or later, the doctor came back and reported back to us.

"The gash is pretty deep, but not too bad. The bullet didn't reach her bone, but did tear her flesh. She'll be out of here tomorrow." the doctor explained.

"Thank goodness." Mariah said under her breath relieved. Two-Bit Matthews kissed her cheek, and Mariah blushed, but she was able to fit a smile in. Two-Bit never liked seeing his girlfriend upset nor worried. I relaxed too. My sister was coming home tomorrow.


End file.
